Cómo atrapar un novio al estilo Pokémon!
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Misty estaba cansada... Invitó a Ash al gimnasio a pasar un fin de semana e iba a dejar correr toda las tácticas de captura Pokémon sobre el entrenador, para ver si de esa forma podría entender que lo quería como Novio... ¿Lo conseguirá antes de que Ash se debilite? ¡Entra y lee!


_**Bueno este fic es de lo más loco que he escrito en un largo tiempo xD JAjaja es de un concurso en Facebook... así que si les gusta ... xD Pasen por Face a la página **_

**_"Por los que nos gusta los fanfics" y voten por mí xD_**

* * *

**¡Cómo Atrapar un Novio al estilo Pokémon!**

* * *

Misty se cruzó de brazos frente al cuaderno que tenía en su escritorio. Se había cansado de esperar que Ash reaccionara, y si quería dejar de ser soltera, la mejor forma sin dudas era que ella metiera manos en el asunto.

Abrió el cuaderno, lo dobló y tras destapar el lápiz azul, empezó a golpearse con él, el costado derecho de la boca.

—Mmm… veamos —llevó la punta azul a la hoja de cuaderno y empezó a escribir:

_«Formas para conseguir que Ash sea mi novio»_

Estaba claro que no iba a ser un asunto fácil, al contrario iba a ser más difícil que atrapar un pokémon legendario, pero que va… era difícil pero no imposible.

_«Forma número uno: ¡Cebo!»_

Claro, una buena comida, y sin dudas él caería a sus pies de inmediato. Si por algo decía el dicho: "_A los hombres se lo conquistan por el estómago_"

Bien, con la decisión hecha se dirigió hacia la cocina a preparar algo para darle a su amigo, ahora que iba a venir a visitarla después de que ella le insistiera.

…

Cuando Ash Ketchum llegó al gimnasio Celeste, un gran escalofrío le recorrió la espalda ni bien cruzó la puerta de cristal; tenía un muy mal presentimiento desde que su amiga pelirroja lo invitó a pasar el fin de semana en el gimnasio.

—Pikachu —le susurró a su amigo con miedo—, no te alejes de mí, o no sé por qué creo que no saldré vivo de aquí adentro.

—¡Pika! —afirmó el roedor golpeándose el pecho con la mano derecha.

—¡Ya llegué! —gritó sacando valor de donde no tenía—. ¿Hay alguien en casa?

—¡Sí! —escuchó la aclamación, y luego la figura de su amiga pelirroja no tardó en aparecer. Llevaba su cabellera naranja debajo de un pañuelo blanco, y su polera blanca y short de jean estaba cubierta por un delantal rosado—. ¡Hola Ash! —lo saludo con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Qué bueno que llegas! Estaba haciendo algo de comer.

La tensión cubrió por completo al entrenador pokémon, que tieso como roca apenas si pudo pronunciar lo que quiso.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la pelirroja inclinando su cabeza.

—¿Tú… tú —la señaló—, estás cocinando?

—¡Por supuesto! —levantó el mentón—, no sabes lo experta que me he puesto.

Ash no dijo nada, realmente rogaba a todos sus ángeles guardianes porque así sea. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina, y esperó por la comida que no tardó en aparecer frente a él.

Era arroz con curry… y se veía muy bien en cualquiera de los ángulos en que mirara el plato.

—Se ve bien —comentó Ash tomando el tenedor, pero detuvo el movimiento del utensilio cuando vio que la pelirroja no se servía, sino que apoyó los codos en la mesa y a su vez apoyaba el rostro en sus manos empuñadas—. ¿Qué? —preguntó asustado.

—Quiero ver como disfrutas lo que comes —comentó cerrando sus ojos. Impidiéndole ver el sonrojo de las mejillas del moreno.

Ash suspiró, miró a su amigo que comía felizmente de sus bloques de comida Pokémon y deseó intercambiar platos, pero la pelirroja que estaba frente a él, con una sonrisa esperando que comiera, le dieron el valor para hundir el tenedor en el arroz y mojarlo con un poco de curry. Aspiró profundamente una vez más y acercó el tenedor a su boca.

—Anda, anda —le incentivo para que comiera—, come…

—Ok… —respondió cerrando el tenedor tras sus labios, luego lo deslizo suavemente fuera de su boca.

—¿Y? —preguntó ilusionada, el entrenador movió lentamente la comida en su paladar con ayuda de su lengua, tratando de descifrar a que sabía esa cosa extraña que estaba comiendo. Porque si algo era seguro, eso no era curry.

—Este… —tragó sin seguir saboreando—, esta… —volvió a llenar el tenedor y se lo llevo una vez más a la boca para ver si ahora podía descifrar que era, pero no pudo. El tenedor se le cayó de la mano y se cubrió con ambos brazos el estómago.

—¡Ash! —exclamó la pelirroja acercándose a su amigo que cayó del dolor al piso—. ¿Estás bien?

—Creo que no… —balbuceó, inmediatamente la pelirroja buscó las cosas que había usado en la comida, todo estaba en perfecto estado. Salvo por uno de los polvos que ella había usado, ahora que lo leía bien, no era la cebolla deshidratada que creía, era el polvo que Daisy usaba para ayudarse a su tránsito… _Oh demonios_ —buscó a Ash con la mirada y el moreno ya no estaba ahí. Se imaginó donde pudiera estar… y negó con la cabeza.

Aunque era culpa de su hermana por dejar sus polvos raros en los condimentos; sin dudas, el cebo no funcionaba con ella… la cocina no era lo suyo.

Quería a Ash a sus pies, pero no retorciéndose del dolor.

Corrió a su habitación y tachó lo de cebo.

El segundo consejo que daban para atrapar un pokémon –sin usar otro- era usar una piedra para atontarlo.

Anotó ahora:

«Forma número dos: ¡Piedrazo!»

Si su Ash había sobrevivido tantos años a ataques pokémon, ¿qué le haría una inocentona piedra?

Salió del gimnasio, y buscó en los alrededores piedras no puntiagudas, de preferencias redondeadas y no muy grandes… Cuando encontró una que cumplía con las características que buscaba, la sacudió en su mano ingresando nuevamente a su hogar.

…

Ash había tenido que remojarse unas cuantas veces la cara con agua helada para recomponerse, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan mal, sabía muy bien que su amiga no era una maestra en la cocina como lo era en el arte de los pokémon, pero ¡cielos! El dolor estomacal que sintió tras dos bocanadas de comida, era insoportable.

Definitivamente el mal presentimiento que había sentido cuando llegó, no era nada a comparación de lo que estaba viviendo, o eso pensaba hasta que sintió un golpe seco en la nuca que lo tumbó hacia adelante, estrellando su rostro contra el duro piso.

—¡Pero qué diablos! —se quejó inclinándose sobre su lado derecho para ver a su agresor, ahí vio a su amiga, con el dedo índice derecho sobre sus labios, observándolo como si fuera un espécimen a investigar.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó ésta.

—¿Qué crees tú, no me veo como alguien que quiere besar el suelo? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Lo siento —bajó un poco su cuerpo hacia su caído amigo con las palmas juntas—. No fue mi intención.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó nuevamente con sarcasmo—. ¡Supongo que mi cabeza estaba en el camino de la piedra que lanzaste, verdad?

—Algo así —comentó rascando su sien nerviosa.

—Claro —trató de levantarse pero el cansancio de su cuerpo le pasó la cuenta.

—Déjame ayudarte —le dijo al pelirroja, y ayudó a su amigo hasta la sala para que descansara en el sillón—. Ya vengo —dejó al chico en compañía de su pokémon y se dirigió a su cuarto una vez más para tachar la segunda opción. La tercera opción debería ser la vencida, nada mejor para atrapar a un pokémon que una batalla.

Tomó su cuaderno una vez más y escribió:

«Forma número tres: ¡Ataque Pokémon!»

Pero antes que nada, le preparó un té de hierbas para que se le pasara el malestar estomacal.

—Ash te traje un té —le indicó y el entrenador se puso de inmediato en guardia sorprendiendo a la pelirroja—. ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa de centro.

—No, nada —contestó, acomodándose—, no quiero quemarme.

—¿No insinuaras que yo iba a quemarte? —le preguntó indignada con los brazos como jarra—. ¿No?

—¿Yo? —se señaló—. ¡Cómo podría pensar eso de ti! —dijo, aunque para sus adentros lo pondría en dudas, realmente si él fuera un pokémon, sus puntos de salud en la barra estarían a un paso del estado «crítico».

—Gracias —gruñó la chica sentándose frente a él.

—Ya —dijo, tomando la taza del té—, ¿para qué me llamaste?

—AH —aplaudió tratando de recordar que excusa le había dado—, veras… ¿Recuerdas qué me dijiste que participaste en concursos pokémon? —el entrenador afirmó, mientras probaba el té, que fue lo más delicioso que probó en todo el día.

—Sí, recuerdo muy bien la escena puesto que te burlaste de mí —respondió mordaz dejando la taza en el platillo—. Por cierto, el té esta exquisito.

—¡Es lo mejor que hago realmente! —respondió con la mano en la nuca—. Pero a lo que iba era a que he estado planeando unos movimientos para las batallas dobles que tendré que implementar este año en el gimnasio, y quería que vieras las combinaciones entre mis pokémon.

—Me parece muy bien —contestó afirmando con la cabeza—. Sin dudas puedo asesorarte en lo que quieras.

—¡Perfecto! —dio un aplauso emocionada. Sin dudas ahora podría atacar a Ash y dejarlo bien atontado para lanzarle la pokébola, es decir, la proposición.

…

Hacia la tarde, el dolor de estómago del chico se había pasado y se había sentido mucho mejor. Por lo que preparó para observar las demostraciones de su amiga, desde el estadio.

La prueba de habilidades entre ambos Luvdisc había sido fantástica, Ash aplaudía el espectáculo, pero a medida que avanzaban la demostración de los pokémon, empezó a tener miedo pues los ataques cada vez rosaban más la tribuna. El último en salir a escena fue Gyarados que iba a realizar su demostración con Dewgong.

Todo iba espectacular, hasta que la hidrobomba de Gyarados y el rayo de hielo de Dewgong se desviaron hasta al tribuna y dejaron hecho un cubo de hielo al pobre entrenador pokémon.

—¡Oh no! —gritó la líder tapándose la boca con la palma de la mano—. Creo que me pase de la raya.

Dejó descansar a sus pokémon y se acercó a la tribuna con su helado amigo.

—Gyarados… —le susurró, y el pokémon marino soltó un poco de su lanzallamas para debilitar la coraza de hielo que se formó frente al entrenador.

—Ay —exclamó tiritando de frío, el moreno.

—¡Discúlpame! —le pidió pero Ash se alejó rápidamente de ella.

—Tú… aléjate —exclamó aterrado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella sin comprender el miedo que su amigo demostraba.

—Me intoxicas, me golpeas y ahora me atacas —le enumeró y luego se señaló—. ¿Acaso quieres matarme?

—¿Matarte? —gritó espantada de aquella conjetura—. ¿Yo? —se señaló y el chico de ojos marrones afirmó—. ¿Por qué quería matarte yo, Ash?

—¿Te tengo que enumerar de nuevo todo lo que me ha pasado desde que llegué?

—No —respondió la cabeza, comenzó a jugar con los dedos y balbuceó—, solo estaba tratando de atraparte como si fueras un pokémon.

—Ah… —exclamó— solo estabas tratando de… —cayó en cuenta de las palabras y se espantó—. ¿Qué tú qué?

—Yo… —seguía uniendo los dedos índices, avergonzada—, bueno, es que yo…

—Es decir que —empezó a recordar—, la comida, el piedrazo, y los ataques… —con una ceja arqueada volvió a señalarse—, ¿tengo cara de pokémon? —se miró con Pikachu confundido, y luego volvió a mirarla—, ¿pensabas debilitarme, lanzarme una pokébola y todo eso?

La pelirroja estaba aún más avergonzada, ahora que lo escuchaba en voz alta, su plan era estúpidamente ridículo.

_¿Cómo había llegado a eso?_... Claro, mucho tiempo libre…

—¿Y… —preguntó con miedo mientras se rascaba la sien—, tú por qué querías atraparme? —Misty levantó la mirada y lo observó sin decir nada—. ¿Querías entrenarme, criarme, qué planeabas hacer conmigo después de —hizo el gesto de comillas con los dedos—, atraparme?

—Criarte —se dijo a si misma pensante—, no es tan mala idea…

—Para criarme, mi madre, gracias —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno… —aspiró profundo y se decidió a decirle la verdad—. Estaba tratando de conseguir un novio como si fuera un pokémon —soltó tan deprisa que se quedó sin aire al terminar de hablar.

—¿Un novio? —inclinó un poco la cabeza—. ¿Es un nuevo tipo de pokémon?

Misty llevó su palma a la cara, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Pero luego escuchó la risa de su amigo y lo miró sin quitar la mano de su cara, través de sus dedos.

—¡Ay Misty! —empezó a reírse tomándose del estómago—. ¿Hiciste todo eso para que yo me convirtiera en tu novio?

La pelirroja bajó lentamente la mano de su cara y afirmó sin decir nada.

—¿Y no crees que hubiera sido más fácil decírmelo a intentar atraparme a la mala? —Misty lo miró fijamente tratando de detectar algún rasgo de sarcasmo, pero no notó nada, salvó la fija mirada café de su amigo—. Si me lo hubieras dicho, solito me hubiera metido en la pokébola, Misty.

—¿Eh? —exclamó con los ojos abiertos al máximo. El chico aún seguía mirándola fijamente, llevó las manos a la nuca y amplió la sonrisa.

—Eso sí, vas a tener que trabajar mucho en la cocina, si quieres que no me escape de la pokébola.

—¡Ash! —le gruñó parándose—. ¡Intenta escaparte y te tenderé unas trampas aún peores! —se llevó las manos a la cintura y afirmó decidida—. Ni ganas de escapar te van a quedar.

—Después de lo de hoy —miró una vez más a Pikachu y luego fijó su mirada en la pelirroja frente a él—, no lo pondría en duda. Bueno —se paró delante de Misty recuperando la sonrisa—, ya, anda lánzame la pokébola —la incitó, esperando que la chica soltara de una vez su romántica declaración, no es por nada, pero deseaba oír las palabras que ella usaría para dicho momento.

—Está bien —respondió la chica tomando un dispositivo de captura rojo y blanco, se alejó de Ash unos cuantos pasos y lanzó el brazo hacia atrás—. Pokébola… —Ash la escuchó y abrió sus ojos aterrado—, ¡Ve! —y aunque movió los brazos desesperado, no pudo evitarla, la cápsula de transporte le pegó de lleno en la cara.

—¡Misty! —gruñó sobándose la cara, la pelirroja lo miraba entre aterrada y muerta de risa.

—¿Dime? —preguntó mordiéndose la uña del dedo índice.

—¿Cuál era la necesidad de lanzarme una pokébola de verdad? —le indicó el artefacto que traía ahora él en su mano.

—¡Pero tú me dijiste! —le reclamó la muchacha, indignada.

—¿Y desde cuándo me haces caso? —el enojo del chico, estaba desviando totalmente de contexto lo que habían avanzado. Misty lo miró aún más decidida de lo que estaba esa mañana cuando planificó aquellas formas para atrapar al entrenador que ahora tenía frente a ella. Y él le había dado el paso correcto ante toda esa locura. Pedírselo.

Que orgullo y que nada. Si realmente quería darse una oportunidad con Ash tenía que hablar porque si no llegaría a abuelita esperando que Ash se diera cuenta por sí solo.

—Ash —él solo la miró de reojo con Pikachu en sus brazos, para defenderse de otro posible ataque—, ya en serio. Yo quiero —bajó la mirada, y luego la movió hacia el techo del gimnasio donde ya se podía ver las estrellas en el cielo— decirte algo muy importante.

—Te escucho —fue lo único que dijo el chico. Aunque por fuera estaba serio, no quería demostrarle la emoción que sentía por dentro en ese momento. Quizás él nunca se había atrevido, pero que ella diera el primer paso le haría todo mucho más fácil.

—Yo sé que hemos sido amigos la mayor parte del tiempo, hemos peleado tantas veces que ya hemos perdido la cuenta, hemos estado para apoyar al otro incluso en la distancia. Y tú para mí significas eso y mucho más…

—¿Mucho más?

—Sé que te he criticado mucho, te he —pensó un poco— insultado bastante… pero no concibo mi vida con otro chico que no seas tú. —ya está, lo había dicho de una vez por todas.

—Misty…

—Estoy dando este primer paso porque sé que si tengo que esperar hasta que te hagas un maestro pokémon, puede que me muera primero.

—Gracias —musitó entre diente.

—Te quiero Ash, y realmente espero que quieras estar conmigo. Aún pese a todas estas cosas que salen entre nosotros.

—Digamos que eso le da el condimento perfecto a nuestra relación —le comentó acariciando la cabeza de su amigo amarillo—. ¿No lo crees? —Misty lo miró sin decir nada, supuso por ende que era su hora de actuar él—. Si quiero Misty, si quiero estar contigo aunque me intoxiques, me pegues y me creas pokémon. ¿Por qué? Porque sé que nadie va a estar tan al pendiente de mí como lo has hecho tú todos estos años.

—Ash…

—¿Qué me dices, quieres salir conmigo? —le preguntó extendiéndole la mano y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

—Por supuesto —estiró su mano hacia la del moreno—. No hubiera empezado todo esto si no quisiera que fueras mi novio Ash.

El joven de pueblo paleta, bajó a su pokémon de su brazo, observó su mano entrelazada a la de la pelirroja y sonrió, antes de jalarla hacia él.

—Ash… —soltó sorprendida, la líder de gimnasio.

—Supongo que —comentó mirándola fijamente, su piel clara estaba sumamente roja y los ojos le brillaban como esmeraldas recién pulidas. Se veía encantadora—, si tenemos un acuerdo, tenemos que cerrar el trato.

—¿Qué propones?

—¿Conoces el ataque —pensó un poco—, dulce beso?

—No —comentó ella risueña por la situación en la que se encontraba—, ¿Por qué no me lo enseñas?

—Claro, con mucho gusto —colocó su mano libre en la mejilla femenina y acercó sus labios a los de ella, Misty cerró los ojos, pero en entrenador se detuvo justo en ese momento.

—Y ahora, ¿qué? —protestó sin moverse.

—Si es un nuevo ataque, vamos a tener que practicar mucho para que salga perfecto —le informó con una enorme sonrisa, la chica abrió sus ojos sorprendías pero sonrió.

—Se supone que yo era la entrenadora y tú el pokémon.

—Da igual, aprendamos juntos —y sin decir nada más, fusionó ambos labios en un tierno y dulce beso.

Hacia la noche, la chica tomó el cuaderno de su habitación, tachó lo último que tenía anotado y escribió.

_«Formas para conseguir que Ash sea mi novio:_

_¡Conseguido! ¡Ash Ketchum, ya eres mío!»_


End file.
